La escuela
by MarianMoon
Summary: Un amor inesperado llego al dios Thor. ¡A quién acudirá para hacer su conquista efectiva? ¿Cómo reaccionara esa persona al saber que papel le toca y al conocer a la supuesta afortunada. Esta chica, ¿traerá divertidos acontecimientos a nuestros protagonistas? ¿Cual sera su verdadero propósito?


Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Sakura Kinoshita.

… **.La escuela…**

Hay a veces que uno se puede arrepentir de ciertas palabras demás que a veces suelen salir de las bocas de las personas sin intención de ofender, pero que pueden llegar, para el que las recibe, ofensivas.

El dios Thor jamás hubiera pensado estar caminando con rapidez por una escuela de Midgard y tener a su medio-hermano atrás persiguiéndolo como un niño ofendido con su madre por no darle el juguete que quería.

\- Necesito la ayuda de alguien profesional- Pasos seguros, eso era lo único que podía dar- No insistas-

Como decirlo, era un dios y una humana le interesaba. Qué mejor que el dios seductor para ayudarlo, pues no.

Y ese mismo, lo venía persiguiendo altamente indignado porque según su opinión, la peor decisión que podía haber tomado Narugami era rechazar su ayuda.

\- Shiii Narugami- Lo llamó en voz baja apoyándose detrás y siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera- shiii ven aquí, exijo una explicación!-

Una gotita bajo por la cien del dios del trueno, ¡de qué se escondía el idiota!- Por qué te escondes!? Qué no ves que no hay nadie!?-

Loki lo miró incrédulo, qué no era normal hacer eso? Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no había visto a ningún estudiante o profesor desde que había entrado, la escuela estaba vacía.- Esto nunca pasó- Frunció el ceño y salió de su escondite poniéndose a la par de su amigo.

\- La verdad es que no te entiendo- Y así era, siendo el dios más cotizado no quería su ayuda, ni modo., él era quién tendría las consecuencias después.

\- Se trata de sentido común Loki, es todo- No quería ser muy directo, pero su amigo no tenía el mejor pasado con respecto al tiempo en relaciones, ERA UN DESASTRE. Podía verlo, estaba molesto.

\- Y donde vamos?-

\- Vamos a buscar a la chica que me ayudara-

\- quéno dijiste que no había nadie?- lo miró sospechoso, resentido. ÉL era su mejor amigo, prácticamente hermano! y Narugami va a pedir ayuda a otra personal!? Qué clase de concepto tenía de la amistad.

\- Si... pero esta personal hizo algo y la reprendieron- Cuantos menos comentarios hiciera mejor.

Siguieron recorriendo la escuela hasta llegar a la cafetería, vacía, en entonces que el sonido del caer de unas cuantas hollaslos alertó.

\- Qué fue eso?- Se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido de un grito, sin dudarlo se dirigieron hacia el lugar, allí se encontraron con una imagen chistosa..

Suelo, pastel, chica de cabello rosa tirada quejándose- Hay Mayura- Se quejó Loki mientras acariciaba su nuca, al parecer no podían pasar 10 minutos sin que la chica se mandara Alguna.

\- Daidoji, estas bien?-Preguntó preocupado Narugami antes de ayudar a su amigo a sentarla. El espiral que tenía por ojos dijo que no.

\- Mejor iré por una toalla- Se ofreció antes de salir de allí. Entiéndalo, había soportado a Loki con todos sus desplantes en el camino hacia la escuela, necesitaba aire libre y renovador.

Loki regreso su vista hacia la chica, llena de crema de pastel y con los cabellos despeinado- Qué habrás estado haciendo para terminar así- Negó sonriente antes de ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Loki, volviste a tu figura original!?-

\- Si, pero eso ahora no es importante- La guió hasta una silla y la sentó allí.- Así que voy a hacer contigo. No te golpeaste la cabeza?-

\- No sólo las rodillas- Le dolían bastante, seguro estaban heridas.

\- Pues entonces vamos aún baño, hay que limpiarte- La cargo en vilo y se dirigió al baño más cercano. Una vez allí la sentó sobre la mesada y alcanzándole un poco de papel la acercó a la canilla.

\- Sólo mírate- Comenzó a sacarle crema de los ojos- estas toda enchastrada- La miró con autoridad mientras ella agachaba su cabeza y frotaba sus rodillas recién lastimadas.

\- O-oye Loki qué haces!?- Él estaba mojando un pedazo de papel con el agua y tomando su rodilla- NO, NO, NO, NO-

\- No seas caprichosa, si no te limpio esto rápido se te puede infectar- Uhhy que cabeza dura podía llegar a ser esa mocosa!

\- Pero está bien, y hay que esperar a Narugami- Hablando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Está sangrando- Sin hacerle caso comenzó a desinfectar su rodilla, a pesar de los quejidos y llantos de la chica.- aguanta un poco Mayura-

\- Hay como a ti no te duele- Se mordió el labio, cómo ardía. Daba gracias al cielo que Loki ya terminara.

Ella solo lo observaba, sigilosa, enojada en el fondo. Como, Como se atrevía a ir con ese cuerpo a su escuela!? Qué no se daba cuenta del ALTO peligro hormonal al cual se exponía?, ¡Era idiota!

Pero, sintió alivio, menos mal que la escuela estaba vacía. De solo imaginar lo que pudiera pasar si estuviera llena le daba escalofríos.

-Buena chica- Su tono burlón hizo acto de presencia ganándose una sacada de lengua- Exagerada, ni que te hubieras muerto-

\- Fue como un parto- Lo peor de todo era que sonaba seria.- Pero... qué haces aquí- Su tono cambio a uno más profundo.

\- Mayura ya sé que no te gusta que venga así a la escuela- Se cruzó de brazos. Qué tenía de malo, él era un alma libre porque le prohibía ir a ahí si cuando estaba en su forma de niño iba lo más pancho y a los profesores no les molestaba.- Quiero saber porque no quieres que venga aquí así- Su pose era una de espera, espera por una respuesta de ella.

-Porque podrían descubrirte. Sólo imagina- Alzó sus manos formando un arcoíris-

-Es muy parecido, igual al pequeño Loki o sea que nunca fue un niño...huyy... será un mago? brujo?...huyy...Ahora podemos acosarlo libremente...huyy...hay que publicarlo en la tele, Facebook y twitter... huyy...será nuestro yupii!- Se zanjo cruzándose de brazos demostrándole su molestia.

-jajajajaja- La carcajada del dios la asustó de golpe. Sí, la imaginación de su amiga cuando volaba lo hacía enserio- Qué tonta- Se acercó para atraparla en sus brazos- Eso no va a pasar-

\- Y eso, tu como sabes?. Cuando los fotógrafos estén en la agencia te vas a acordar de mi Loki!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos antes de ser estrellada contra el pecho del detective.

\- Ya entiendo, la niña no tiene ganas de compartir a su detective- Sonrió frotando su cabeza con la suya- me conmueves cuando estás ce-lo-sa-

La cara de la chica se encendió a igual que una vela en el medio de la oscuridad por aquel, según ella, descarado comentario. Cómo podía pensar semejante estupidez! Ella no estaba celosa ni en negación!.

\- ¡L-Loki yo no e-estoy celosa!, ¡Y-Ya suéltame!- Eso sólo lo hacía reforzar el abrazo. Cómo le encantaba causar eso en ella y su sonrisa encantadora no tardó en aparecer.

\- Mayura me doy cuenta, no soy tonto. - Le sonrió separándose un poco para verle el rostro- Me quieres tanto- Lo dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca y con una expresión achinada y soñadora se formó un ambiente rosado de nubes.

Un par de vidrios rotos se llevaron con ellos la dignidad de la chica- ¡Loki tomaste!? ¡Dices idioteces!-

\- No, tu es estas en negación- Se escondió en su cuello oliendo su adictivo perfume. Sólo quería que no lo rechazara y que estuvieran así por siempre juntos.

-¡Basta Loki! ¡Alguien puede entrar y pensar cualquier cosa!- Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta, que suerte no había nadie- ¡No habrás tomado algo de Freya!-

\- ¿Eh?- Era broma, no?- No, sólo quiero ser cariñoso, qué te hace pensar que me embrujo?-

\- Pues no hace mucho te- Un dedo calló sobre lis labios de la chica callándola. Cómo podía recordarle ese momento?

\- Podrías dejar de comentarlo- La explosiva reacción del detective le causó gracia de tal forma que no podía evitar sus lágrimas.- Qué haré contigo..-

\- Hay perdón, perdón, perdón-Había sido muuuy cómico- Perdón- Intentó de deshacerse de ese deje de risa restante antes de decir aquello- ¿Seguro estás bien?-

Ella acarició su rostro con ambas manos antes de terminar acariciando su rostro y mentón. No quería que le pasara nada.

\- Si, lo estoy ahora-Sonrió acorándola, sintiendo su respiración y entrecerrando los ojos para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

\- Ya terminaron?-La voz chillona de Narugami los sorprendió interrumpiendo el ambiente.

El Moreno se acercó cansado de escuchar todo su coqueteo, pero debía admitir que era bastante gracioso, pero también tenía sus propios intereses personales.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a conquistar a la chica nueva, ¿lo harás?- Ya los descubriría, qué más daba seguir ocultando que rechazaba su ayuda por la de Mayura. Es que las mujeres tienen esa intuición especial.

\- Si asintió ella con una sonrisa- Casi lo había olvidado.

\- Okey, pero eso implica sepárate de Loki- Oh no en realidad estaba tan cómoda que se había olvidado de un significante detalle...

Al mirar al dios del caos él llevaba en su rostro una sexy sonrisa mientras arqueaba sus cejas varias veces. Como auto reflejo lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

\- Claro, vamos a planear todo- Estiró sus brazos a Narugami para que la cargara dado que no podía caminar, las benditas rodillas

No tardaron en salir de allí y ser alcanzados por Loki quién indignado exclamó- ¡Tú eres la mente maestra Mayura!?-

Ella sólo asintió.

\- ¡Narugami!- El horror acudió a su rostro- ¡Cambias mis consejos por los de ella!?- ¡Cómo podía hacerle eso!? ¡Después de tantos años de amistad, un hermano! ¡Traidor!

Otro asentimiento recibió a cambio, traidores.

De pronto, una voz llamo- ¡Narugami!-

Todos miraron hacia delante y una chica de coletas morenas apareció corriendo rebotando.

Pero lo único que el dios del trueno vio era como los pechos exagerados, gigantes. Demasiado para su cuerpo rebotaban lo hacían babear- ¡Auch!- Recibió el codazo inesperado en el estómago por parte de Mayura- ¿Por ... qué-

\- Lección 1-La mirada feminista de la chica lo alertó- Hay más en la mujer además de su físico-

\- Perdón- Negó varias veces la cabeza ante la mirada de la chica, sería una maestra exigente.

La chica se acercó y se presentó amablemente. Primera impresión para Loki, decente. Qué!? Aunque no pareciera él si se preocupaba por Narugami.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la excursión?-

\- Sí, pero...- Entre cerró los ojos de modo sospechoso- Los estaba esperando-

Aquel hecho le dio mala espina a Loki, esa chica tenía un aura, no precisamente de humano, qué era.

Y bajo la atenta, pero disimulada mirada del detective ella siguió hablando alegremente, pero a él no lo engañaba, podía hacerse la amiguita y todo lo que quisiese, pero no se podía engañar al engaño personificado.

\- Daidoji, que bueno no saliste herida- Sonrió de forma consoladora.

\- No sé qué hubiera hecho sin estos dos- Río abrazándolos por el cuello, haciendo cálido el ambiente.

\- Si qué bueno que Narugami y...?- Se acercó a Loki con sutileza para observarlo más de cerca y luego sorprenderlos- Loki, estuvieran aquí, no?...-

\- Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Una adivina, tal vez?.

\- Es sólo que te he estado observando- Susurró antes de apoyar sus dedos sobre los labios y luego apoyarlo sobre los suyos.

Un beso indirecto, aquello había pensado la pelirrosa- Narugami, pobre- Desvío su mirada al chico y se encontró con una piedra en su lugar. Y sí, ella sabía que él estaba interesado en ella.

\- Oye, eso no está bien- Le quejó la pelirrosa sorprendiéndola a Loki como a la chica.

\- Increíble, no te preocupes también tengo algo para ti,-Volvió a repetir lo mismo que hizo con el dios- Mayura Daidoji-

Y tras recitar un par de palabras en un dialecto extraño, chocó sus manos con las puntas de su dedos y luego invirtió su dirección apoyando las puntas nuevamente en las bocas de ambos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio ella sólo hizo una pequeña risita y se desapareció, pero antes se volteó dejándolos con un pequeño mensaje...

"Mañana por la mañana notarán el cambio"

El silencio abrumaba allí cuando Loki decidió romperlo- Vamos a casa. Ya oscureció-

Recogió a Mayura de los brazos de Narugami, esperando que su amigo volviera a ser de carne y hueso para luego continuar.

\- Debe ser sólo una broma- Cruzó por su mente. Sería bueno el subestimarla?. Quién sabe, mañana lo averiguarían.

\- Loki... qué sucede...- Estaría bien alarmarla por algo que tal vez ni sucederá. No, no valía la pena alterarla.

\- Nada, tu solo disfruta el viaje en mis brazos- Y otra vez iba con su tono insinuante para hacerla reír como nadie.

\- Qué haré contigo Loki- Sonrió envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

"Dejarme amarte?"

Continuará...

\- Reviews-

¡HOLAAAA! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado!, he vuelto! Por dos o tres capitulo, (no me olvide del prólogo de un nuevo inicio, chicos please). Me encanta volver aquí, se me ocurrió esta idea medio loquita y bue, he me aquí otra vez.

Recuerden, comentarios, dejen por fis. Quiero saber que piensan de esta mini historia. Quiero que sea más divertida que romántica, pero si no hay romance también te…." Euuu y el romance?" Es lo primero que dicen.

Espero, la semana que viene poder publicar el cap 2, y tener una idea de más para donde quieran que gire esta historia, nos vemos, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por su apoyo, kissesssss!


End file.
